


Dancing In The Dark (You Between My Arms)

by maxiswriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: In which Logan has a question he has yet to voice, burning in the back of his throat every time he looks at Virgil. Maybe a silent dance in the middle of the night will give him the occasion his heart has for so long been yearning for.And from above, the stars watch on.





	Dancing In The Dark (You Between My Arms)

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. Fluff everywhere. Fluff raining from the sky, fluff overflowing from my bag- y'all better prepare yourselves, because nothing I’ve ever written can compare to the amount of mushiness this fic has managed to reach.  
>   
> Thanks to my amazing beta [@tigertigertigger](https://tigertigertigger.tumblr.com) who makes sure the English language doesn't kick my ass to the moon and back, you're the absolute best.  
>   
> I hope you guys like it, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated! And if you feel like supporting this broke college student, please [buy me a Coffee!!](https://ko-fi.com/maxiswriting) You'll have my eternal gratitude and I'll probably write you a little fic as a thank you.

It’s a clear night, this one.

The stars shine brightly over the Earth, dotting the sky in all of their flickering glory. It’s on nights like this -when there are no clouds concealing that universe of endless lights, when he can spend hours and hours marveling galaxies and constellations without a care in the world- that Logan knows he’ll never regret having moved so far away from the city.

“It’s almost midnight, L,” comes a voice from behind, Logan’s lips twitching in a resemblance of a smile. Humming in acknowledgment, he pats the free space beside him.

“Come sit with me,” Logan offers, a smile more prominent on his face as he hears his boyfriend join him on the front steps of their porch, “the stars are especially beautiful tonight.”

Virgil sighs, gently laying his head on Logan’s shoulder.

“They sure are,” he agrees, voice soft in the silence of the night.

Logan turns his head to the side, gaze moving downward -to his light, his North Star, the sun around which his entire system rotates- and finds a pair of dark, warm eyes staring back, shining with something so fond and enamored it makes his heart soar in absolute adoration.

Virgil -completely unfazed by having been caught- gives him a cheeky grin, gaze twinkling with mischief, and Logan can’t help but lean down, capturing the other’s lips in a sweet, slow kiss.

“Sap,” he murmurs on Virgil’s lips, drawing out a chuckle -for a moment Logan feels like Odysseus, hearing the sweet sound of the sirens’ song and wanting nothing more than to drown in it until the entire world falls away.

“Says you,” Virgil quips, craning his head upwards to give him one last peck on the lips.

A comfortable silence settles between them, gazes trained skyward to the spectacle of lights hovering over them.

When Logan speaks up once again, it feels like hours have passed.

“I know this may sound highly illogical-” he starts, standing up to move in front of Virgil- “but may I have this dance?”

His boyfriend lets out a snort, looking at Logan’s outstretched hand with a raised eyebrow.

“We have no music to dance to,” he points out, intertwining their fingers as he lets the other gently guide him farther into the clearing.

“Has that ever stopped us before?” Logan counters, a smile on his lips, and just like that they start swaying back and forth, barely moving, following a mysterious melody only they can hear. Their only companions are the sounds of the night, their only audience the stars they so much love to admire.

“Remember the first time we danced like this?” Logan asks, chin gently propped on top of the shorter man’s head.

“How could I ever forget?” Virgil chuckles, laying his forehead on Logan’s chest, “I had been pining after you for so long, when you asked me to be your prom date I almost fainted on the spot.”

Logan hums, clearly amused by the memory. “You gave me quite a scare that day, that is for sure. I knew you were harboring romantic feelings towards me, but for one, illogical second I found myself afraid you were going to reject me.”

“As if I’d ever be able to turn you away,” Virgil looks up, a fond smile on his face as he looks at him, “my heart never gave me much of a choice. I’ve always been yours, Logan.”

“And I yours, my starlight,” Logan murmurs, kissing his forehead. “I have a proposition for you if you would like to hear it.”

“Yeah, sure,” Virgil shrugs, “ask away.”

“Remember during our prom night, when we snuck out of the gym and found ourselves hiding in the science lab?”

Virgil nods, smiling at the memories. “I was starting to feel overwhelmed and you said -and I quote-  _ ‘sharing space with all these stupid teenagers is making my IQ lower by the second’ _ before grabbing my arm and dragging the both of us out.”

“Not my finest moment, I’ll admit,” Logan chuckles, “but you told me something, that night. You told me that you loved me and that if I shared even an ounce of your feelings then-”

“I would have been happy to be yours, for as long as you’d had me,” Virgil finishes for him, nodding, “young as we may have been, it was true back then and it’s true now. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

“And that’s exactly my point, sweetheart,” Logan says, smiling as Virgil pushes himself from his chest to look at him, “because at this point I really don’t think I’ll ever want to get rid of you.”

“Logan…?”

“Logan takes in a steadying breath, willing his heart to stop trying to dislodge itself from his chest. “Virgil, you are my sun, my moon, my stars and everything in-between. You know I am not very skilled when it comes to expressing my feelings, but even I don’t have the vocabulary to describe what I feel inside every time I look at you. You are beautiful, mesmerizing, and if you’ll have me I’d like to be able to call you mine forever.”

And suddenly, before Virgil can even start to comprehend what is happening, Logan is kneeling, a little dark box in his hand and a beautiful ring shining under the moonlight.

“Virgil Angel Sanders, will you marry me?” Logan asks, eyes staring up at him with so much love and adoration Virgil can feel his heart bursting in his ribcage, tears streaming down his face and a hand on his mouth to stifle the sobs.

“Yes!!” he cries, launching himself on the other’s chest and making them both tumble to the ground, “Yes yes yes, thousand times yes!! Of course I’ll marry you, you absolutely beautiful nerd!”

They hug, they cry, they kiss, hands roaming all over, touching, grabbing, holding, anchoring each other to reassure themselves that this is real, this is actually happening.

In the back of their minds, they suddenly know that no dream they may be able to conjure will never equate to the real thing.

“I love you.”

An unbreakable certitude.

“I love you.”

An everlasting truth.

And from the endless sky, the stars watch on.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
